Pasiones Desatadas
by ninnae
Summary: Cuando sucumbimos al placer ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, solo dejarse llevar por sensaciones. Saga después de mucho tiempo ha sido capaz de hacer caer en el pecado de la lujuria al inmaculado carnero dorado y luego de una noche juntos ya nada será igual. SagaxMu. One shot.


Placeres Desatados

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**Es un one shot que contiene lemon, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo.**

* * *

><p>Me acorralas contra la pared, te miro dubitativo, soy consciente de tus deseos, pero mi consciencia y mis principios no me permiten traspasar la línea que tú pretendes transgredir, inclusive ante la fuerza. Intento deshacer tu firme agarre sobre mí, es inútil, siempre has sido más fuerte que yo; me susurras al oído, tu voz grave y profunda, con palabras cargadas de deseo vibran en mi mente, no podré resistir por mucho. Te acercas más a mí, me agarras por la cintura con uno de tus brazos, me haces chocar contra tu pecho, suelto un gemido ahogado, en un arranque impulsivo te abalanzas sobre mí y tomas posesión sobre mis labios, tu toque es feroz y lujurioso. Eres poseído por tus bajos instintos, comienzas a tocar en lugares inmaculados hasta ahora, donde nadie nunca ha colocado sus manos; abrasas mi piel, cortas mi cordura, no puedo detenerte; dulce ángel de la oscuridad me has poseído por completo con tu lujuria, soy tu presa, ya no puedo escapar de ti y me rindo ante tu roce y caricias.<p>

Tus manos traviesas y juguetonas sobrepasan mis vestimentas y toquetean por doquier, acarician mi vientre, con la palma presionas y rozas, no conforme haces que avancen hacia lo alto, con diablura aprietas mis pezones haciéndome suspirar, tu sonrisa descarada me hace ocultar mi rostro inundado por la vergüenza.

—No debes temer Mu todo estará bien.

Dulces palabras que intentan disipar mis miedos, pero ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que lo que dices es cierto? Tu…Saga siempre has causado estragos en mí, has estado en mis pensamientos más oscuros, los cuales me jure nunca desenterrar, pero ahora vienes tu… y provocas que todo mi mundo se derrumbe, me llevas por el camino de la perdición con tus adictivos besos y caricias malintencionadas, que hacen que el placer se vuelva una necesidad imperiosa a la cual satisfacer. Avanzas por mi cuerpo cual malhechor en busca de su botín, raudo y seguro a tomar lo que bajo juramento prometió mantenerse inmaculado. ¡Oh Athena!, perdona la osadía que estoy a punto de cometer, jamás me perdonaré tal atrevimiento, pero soy humano y mis instintos hoy pueden más que mi virtud. Me dejo llevar, ya he caído bajo tus atenciones ángel oscuro de dos caras. Te sabes vencedor por los delirantes gemidos que suelto ante tu toque, audazmente incrementas el movimiento de tus manos las cuales intrépidas se encaraman hacia lo más bajo de mi ser. Un suspiro fuerte, resignación porque manchare el juramento hacia nuestra Diosa, tocas sobre mi intimidad, me estremezco instantáneamente, jamás nadie me había tocado de esa forma, ni aquel lugar con tales propósitos. No pareces satisfecho, me miras con lujuria en los ojos, retiras tu mano de aquel sitio prohibido, y en un fuerte arranque de destrezas me asías fuerte de la cintura y me encaramas sobre ti, me llevas hacia la habitación, el nerviosismo se apodera de mí, sé que es lo que intentas y como el humano deseoso que soy de tus atenciones no me resisto.

Me tiras de lleno sobre la colcha, te encaramas sobre mí, tus manos son rápidas, se deshacen de mis ropas; el pudor me colma, me pretendo ocultar de tu lasciva mirada, tus ojos hambrientos recorren mi cuerpo desnudo, sonrojado me oculto entre mis cabellos, no sé cómo reaccionar ante estas nuevos acontecimientos y sensaciones.

—No te ocultes de mi Mu, eres hermoso, no debes avergonzarte.

Nuevamente lo haces, tus palabras llegan a mi corazón, como puedes ser tan dulce, pero temible a la vez; Saga eres un misterio para mí, todo un enigma que por más que el tiempo pase nunca podré develar por completo.

—Saga… —un suspiro sofocado, me siento arder, eres fuego Saga de Géminis, cruel y arrasador fuego. Abrasas con todo a tu paso, mi cuerpo se prende con el solo roce de tu piel.

Presuroso y muy ansioso retiras también tus ropas, necesitas estar libre de toda atadura. Atraes aún más tu cuerpo con el mío, haces chocar nuestras pelvis, nuestras intimidades hacen contacto. Aquello te provoca

—Mu… ¡Oh Mu! —tus palabras suenan como cantos prohibidos, mis oídos se deleitan con tus balbuceos producto del placer, estoy cayendo por completo en tu juego. Ya he decido dejarme llevar, participo en el contacto, temerosamente poso mis manos sobre tu cuerpo, primero tu pecho, lo acaricio suavemente, recorro pasando mi palma a lo largo, rozo tus hombros y clavículas, llego hasta tu cuello; un impulso me invade, te beso lentamente, primero solo unos toques, pero luego tú con más ímpetu profundizas el beso, con una mordida me obligas a abrir los labios, introduces tu legua al interior de la cavidad de mi boca, no le das tregua a mi lengua, juegas con ella hasta el punto en el que el oxígeno nos comienza a escasear, me suelto de ti, jadeo largamente intentando incorporar aire a mis pulmones, aunque no por demasiado tiempo, ya que tu vuelves al ataque con otra sesión de besos. Tus desvergonzadas manos vuelven a entrometerse en mi cuerpo, esta vez de forma más descarada. Rozas con tus dedos mi miembro, salto repentinamente por tu osadía, apretó los dientes, y sé que no te detendrás. Y no me equivoque, tomas con tu mano mi intimidad, lo aprisionas y comienzas a realizar movimientos con tu mano estimulándome. Delirio de placer, gemidos, suspiros, iban y venían de mi parte, ¡Oh cielos Saga eres un demonio disfrazado de ángel! Me haces pecar y buscar tus caricias, eres una adicción sin la cual no podré vivir.

Haces algo que no me hubiese imaginado, bajas tu rostro hasta mis partes bajas, abres tu boca y engulles completamente mi miembro, trabajas sobre él excitándome hasta un punto de quiebre, la presión se hace imposible en mi miembro, el movimiento de tu lengua y labios son un poderoso estimulante, siento que en cualquier momento explotaría, más tu no le permites. Me dejas hasta ahí palpitando de un dolor masoquistamente placentero; me ves con una mirada picara.

—No creas que todo acabará Mu, aún queda lo mejor.

Abro grande mis ojos, realmente puedes ser alguien sumamente desvergonzado cuando te lo propones.

—¿Saga? —hablo tímidamente, no sé qué esperar de lo que está a punto de pasar, tu sabes que nunca he sido de nadie y que solo tú ahora…

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te llenare de mí antes de que logres arrepentirte, serás mío Mu. Y disfrutaras a cada momento pidiendo por más.

Idiota gemelo descarado, demonio vestido de ángel, ya no puedo contigo, haz conmigo lo que desees, llévame por el camino de los más oscuros placeres.

Me volteas sobre la cama colocándome boca abajo, comienzas a estimular mi entrada con el movimiento de uno de tus dedos, tu intrusión repentina se hace dolorosa, no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, continuas con tu labor, y a pesar de mis leves protestas y quejidos introduces un nuevo digito sumando más roce y algo de dolor a los movimientos. Sabes que lo que haces me incomoda, te retiras por unos momentos y te alejas de donde estoy, vuelves en seguida con algo en tu mano, no logró ver con claridad que es, pero me doy una idea cuando siento un líquido recorrer mi entrada; a la par del líquido introduces un tercer dedo a la espera de dilatar aún más mi entrada y así no provocarme más sufrimiento. Pasa un poco el tiempo y la frecuencia del movimiento de tus dedos ya no es tan incómoda, mi anatomía ya se ha acostumbrado, te percatas de aquello y cesas tu labor, suelto un leve quejido de desaprobación. Ríes por reacción.

—Saga —suplico, te deseo ya no aguanto más.

—El pequeño ariano está más ansioso de lo que esperaba —sueltas sin ningún recato aquellas palabras, pero no puedo refutarlas porque son verdad—. Te haré delirar de placer Mu.

No te haces esperar, veo tu miembro hinchado y palpitante, se ve una expresión ansiosa en tu rostro. Casi me siento culpable de no haberme preocupado por lo que sentías, en cambio tú…me hiciste disfrutar, y yo… Dejo mis cuestionamientos, siento un roce en mi entrada, sé que es tu intimidad intentando ingresar.

—Dolerá Mu, pero pronto lo olvidaras cuando el placer te invada —hasta en estos momentos me cuidas, ¿Qué es lo que esperas obtener de mi géminis?, me has acosado desde hace mucho, constantemente evadí tus intentos de acercamiento, al menos hasta ahora que sucumbí a tu presencia y poderío.

No esperas una respuesta de mi parte, continuas con tu actuar, te introduces lentamente, la cavidad es estrecha, nadie nunca ha profanado esa parte de mí, tu eres el primero; el dolor es grande, tu tamaño de por si es causante de incomodidad, la longitud de tu virilidad no facilita el trabajo, cuando llegas hasta el final gimo de dolor. Te quedas unos momentos a la espera de que el dolor disminuyera. Soy yo finalmente quien te impulsa para que comiences a moverte con el vaivén de mis caderas, tu aceptas gustoso la invitación, las embestidas en un primer momento era lentas y suaves, pero a medida que la cadencia de los gemidos de ambos iba en aumento también lo hacían la rapidez y la fuerza de las embestidas. Gemidos profusos tanto de ti como de mí, tu voz ronca y sensual me hacen suspirar. —Saga… —logro emitir quedamente. Tú me besas ferozmente al pronunciamiento de tu nombre, mi miembro está al límite, siento el orgasmo cerca, y sé que tú también lo estas, tu miembro cada vez más hinchado aumenta su roce en mi interior. Tus manos juegan con mi intimidad, te preocupas por mi placer, tus manos cálidas y juguetonas me hacen maravillarme, ¿qué puedo hacer cuando eres capaz de llevarme hasta el cielo?, Saga eres un sueño hecho hombre, y lamentablemente ni siquiera nuestra diosa ha sido capaz de llegar tan al fondo de mi alma. El clímax para ambos está cerca, lo percibo, tus estocadas se vuelven feroces, mis gemidos más sonoros, ya es demasiado, exploto en un orgasmo que me hace perder el aliento, tu continuas con tus ultimas estocadas, tu voz ronca gime desesperada, llegas a un punto donde no puedes más y finalmente te derramas en mi interior llenándome con tu esencia cálida. Ambos caemos sobre la cama cansados y agitados. Me miras con dulzura, yo me volteo avergonzado, se lo que quieres decirme, me lo has dicho muchas otras veces, aunque siempre he intentado ignorarlo, pero esta ocasión es diferente, especial.

—Te amo Mu —me besas, yo te respondo, dejando salir el sentimiento que he estado escondiendo por mucho tiempo.

Susurro levemente, casi inaudible, —También te amo Saga.

Me escuchas y me sonríes, sé que en estos instantes estoy sonrojado, y no puedo rehuir tu mirada. Me acercas más a tu pecho, tu aun estas en mi interior, pareces demasiado cómodo, no sales, no me interesa es agradable sentirme unido a ti, siendo uno solo, recuesto mi cabeza en tu pecho, me abrazas por la cintura y besas mis cabellos, los dos agotados sucumbimos ante el cansancio y nos dejamos arrastrar al mundo de los sueños mientras esperamos el despertar de un nuevo día.


End file.
